Democratic Republic of California (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The inter-war years *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' Russian Revolution (1917-1924) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Great Depression (1929-1940) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' Cold War *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The enemies of both Glasnost and co-operation with the Gorbachev government assassinated President Reagan in 1989 on a tour of central LA. Following this, the army staged a coup and began a ruthless crack down on all dissent, including the enemies of Glasnost. John McCain was appalled by the assassination and condemned it. After President Reagan was assassinated during a tour of central LA in 1989, there were separatist and anti-US riots in LA, San Fran, San Diego and Sacramento. Later it was 1990s Nevada, Sonora, Arizona (excluding the Gadsden Purchase area), California and Baja California declared independence in 1992. Senator John McCain became the first Californian president in 1992. . Life today At 3:40:41 pm PDT on Easter Sunday, April 4, 2010 a 7.2 magnitude northwest trending strike-slip earthquake hit the Mexicali Valley, with its epicenter 26 km southwest of the city of Guadalupe Victoria, Baja California, Mexico. The main shock was felt as far as the Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Phoenix and Tucson metropolitan areas, and in Yuma. At least a half-dozen aftershocks with magnitudes between 5.0 and 5.4 were reported, including a 5.1-magnitude shaker at 4:14 am. that was centered near El Centro. 2 people died in the quake. The New Mexico warlord operating in and around San Juan County, Nathan Duckett (2015 to date), is a Californian allie. President John McCain died in 2018 after 26 years of wise, heroic and just rule. . Crime and lawlessness The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern California and Texas borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centres as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, US televangelists, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and Texan religious cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and incredibly hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Economy . The post-2016 drop in oil prices hit the country's small oil industry badly. . Dependencies #Hawaii (A better world TL) Organisations #NAFTA (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:California Category:Arizona Category:Nevada Category:Mexico